Et si la fin de JKR n'était pas la vrai
by DarklunaHP
Summary: Hermione Granger nous raconte
1. préface

_Préface_

Je vais vous conter une histoire… Mon histoire. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de particulière ? Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à lire. C'est juste l'histoire d'une fille comme les autres qui eu un destin pas comme les autres. Je ne vous ai toujours pas convaincu de la lire… Tant pis mais je vous comprend qui voudrait lire la biographie d'une dénommé Jeanne Kirkesley. Encore mes recherches scientifiques pourquoi pas. Mais si je vous donnais mon vrai nom. Un nom peut être oublié de vous nouvelle génération mais je ne pense pas de vos parents car tout le monde me connaissait.

Cela commence il y a 20 ans quand j'étais encore la jeune et intelligente Hermione Granger. Vous pensez sans doute que je me jette des fleurs mais c'est moi qui raconte alors je fais ce que je veux na ! ^^

Mon récit vous intéresse déjà plus ! J'en suis forte aise. Maintenant laisser vous raconté comment je suis passez de Hermione Granger à la « sauveuse » et enfin après un court retour à mon vrai nom à Jeanne Kirkesley.

Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous raconte tout depuis le début de ma vie. Vous avez certainement tous lu les lires de JK Rolling. Une jolie histoire avec un joli happy end marketing. « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent tout plein d'enfants… THE END » bon ce n'est pas écrit exactement ça mais l'idée y est. Je vais maintenant retranscrire les faits dans leur réalité. Il y a juste la fin à changer, la bataille finale et la mort de Voldemort. C'est de là que mon histoire va débuter.

Le décor est posé, les présentations sont faites maintenant je peux commencer.


	2. Chapter 1

**La Bataille... finale ?**

Nous étions revenu à Poudlard. Cela était étrange de revenir en fin d'année et non pas pour suivre des cours mais livrer une bataille. Une terrible bataille dont dépendait le sort de l'humanité... rien que ça!! Enfin c'est ce que nous avions cru Harry, Ron et moi mais ce n'est que plus tard que je compris comme nous nous trompions. Les adultes n'ont pas leur pareil pour nous faire croire à une quelconque importance. Enfin je parlerais de ça mais pas toute de suite car à ce moment là j'étais encore la naïve petite Hermione Granger.

Vous savez ce que c'est une guerre, une bataille. Je parle bien sur d'une vrai bataille celle où vous risquer votre vie à chaque instant où des corps sans vie jonche le sol où marcher. Mais vous n'avez pas le temps de vous en préoccuper vous n'avez pas le temps de voir que c'est les corps de vos camarades, de vos amis sur lequel vous marcher. Le sol prend bizarrement une teinte rouge. Les sorts fusent de toutes parts. Vous devez être concentrer à 200% pour éviter ces sorts perdus, pour vous protégé de vos assaillants et pour riposter. Dans cette pagaille vous ne distingué même pas vos ennemis de vos alliant. Vous tirer sur tout ce qui vous barre le passage. C'est une vision d'horreur que je ne souhaite à personne. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça une bataille. Bien sur j'avais vue des films mais il avait des couleurs différentes pour différencier les deux camps et ce n'est pas pareil que de le vivre pour de vrai.

Maintenant que j'y repense j'ai envie de rire. De rire de ma stupidité de mon innocence. J'étais fié de me battre pour le côté du bien, fier de faire cette guerre et d'aller me jeter corps et âme dans la bataille. Jusqu'à ce que j'y soit, que je vis dans un instant de calme que seul mes amis mourait. Les manges-morts nous tuait tous et nous nous ripostions en les figent. Nous allions perdre. Qu'importait qu'Harry arrive à tuer le mage noir si il ne restait plus que des monstres pour gouverner. Nous allions donc perdre. Alors je comprit que le combat n'était pas égale et pour y remédiez il fallait qu'on ce batte à arme égale. Tout ceci je l'avais comprit on une micro seconde, je n'avais pas le temps de penser plus. Nous n'avons jamais de temps dans ce genre de situation. Donc sans réfléchir d'avantage et avec l'envie de vaincre je lança mon premier Adava Cadavra. Un rayon de lumière verte sorti de ma bague et l'homme devant moi tomba raide mort ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ne s'y attendant pas.

C'est alors que l'horreur que je venais de faire éclaira mon esprit. J'avais tuer, je ne savais même pas qui. Je ne valais pas mieux que ces personnes contre qui je me battais. Où était passer mes idéaux mon sens de la justice. La folie de la bataille me les avait donc retiré ? Sans avoir reçu le moindre sort, je restais figé. Peut être aurais je voulu mourir pour expier mon crime. Un rayon de lumière verte fonçait vers moi j'étais prête je l'attendais en fermant les yeux n'ayant même pas le courage d'affronter la mort en face. Mais comme vous pouvez le deviner je ne les jamais reçu. A la place je reçu un corps qui s'effondra sur moi et me fit tomber par terre, le souffle coupé. Me mettant maladroitement sur mes coudes pour comprendre, je vis quelque chose qui me brisa le cœur je ne pouvait plus respirer ma tête me tournait. Qu'avais je donc fait ??? Dans mon envie de vaincre et de survivre je n'avais pas tuer une personne mais deux !! Ron gisait là inerte sur moi. Il m'avait protégé faisant de son corps un bouclier. Il s'était tué pour MOI. Cela aurais du me servir d'exemple. J'avais tué j'avais été puni. Mais une haine invisible et invisible s'empara de moi je repoussa avec tout la douceur que je pouvais le corps de mon aimer puis je me releva d'un bond et tua son assassin puis ma haine pas encore assouvis car c'était à cause d'eux de cette guerre qu'il était mort, je me mis à tuer toutes les personnes devants moi. Je me moquais bien de savoir qui je tuais, si c'était un ami ou un ennemi. Je ne pourrais vous dire combien de personne moururent par ma baguette se soir là mais je sait qu'il y en aurait ou bien d'autre si une lumière blanche aveuglante suivit de près par un éclair vert ne m'avait pas arrêter. L'éclaire personne n'eut de doute sur sa signification par contre la lumière... Je dois avouer que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... Ceci étant, plus personne n'osait bouger. Un représentant de chaque groupe avança lentement vers l'origine de ces explosions. Puis au bout de 5 minutes qui parure 1 heure, ils revinrent. Mr Weasley (car c'était lui notre représentant) ce jeta un sort d'amplification de voix et dit ces mots qui restera à jamais dans ma mémoire : « Ils sont mort... Tous les deux ». On bougea encore moins que tout à l'heure si c'est possible. Puis dans pop qui semblait bruyant les mange-morts encore valide s'éclipsèrent. J'étais totalement out. C'était comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait pas. Je commença à déambulé le regard loin. Personne ne faisait attention à moi car la gens de St Mangouste arrivait de partout. Le grand silence d'il y a quelque instant c'était transformé en un véritable vacarme. Les gens criaient de partout soi de douleur physique soit de douleur morale. Je trouvais ça insupportable, toute cette agitation, tout ce bruit ! Je ne pouvais le supporter. Il fallait que je parte, que je quitte cet endroit qui me rappelait avec une douleur trop grande mes forfaits. Je ne pensais qu'à me cacher pour mourir à mon tour, dans un endroit beau et pure pour atténuer ma souffrance. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt interdite. Le bruit diminuer petit à petit. Un calme immense y régnait et gagna mon âme. J'était sereine en paix savoir que j'allais rejoindre mon Ron me remplissait presque de félicité. Une magnifique clairière s'offrit à ma vue. « Voilà, voilà où je serais bien » pensais-je. Mais quelqu'un m'avait devancé on aurait dit qu'elle dormait si ce n'est qu'elle avait une immense tache rouge à la poitrine. Elle me rappela une poésie moldu. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me mis à la réciter tout en reprenant mon chemin :

Le dormeur du val

C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière  
Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons  
D'argent; où le soleil de la montagne fière,  
Luit; C'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons.

Un soldat jeune bouche ouverte, tête nue,  
Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,  
Dort; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,  
Pale dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut.

Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme  
Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme:  
Nature, berce-le chaudement: il a froid.

Les parfums ne font plus frissonner sa narine;  
Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine  
Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au coté droit.

_**Arthur Rimbaud**_

Mes pas me conduisirent près d'une rivière d'argent. La forêt interdite pouvait être si belle parfois… Lentement j'entrais dans l'eau. Mes frêles chevilles immergées dans l'eau ne sentaient pas le froid. Et telle **Ophélie** de Millais je me laissais porter par le courant.


	3. Chapter 2

**Mon corps bouge...**

Des morts, des morts partout, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais plantée là, comme un piquet entourée par tous ces corps sans vie. Il faisait extrêmement chaud ! Je n'arrivais pas à voir les visages, Alors je fronçais et fronçais les yeux. Petit à petit les visages se dessinèrent, les formes se précisèrent, il y avait là tous mes amis… Harry, Genny, Lupin, Neville… Un cri horrible s'arracha de ma gorge.

Je me réveillais. J'étais en sueur et je continuais à crier de toutes mes forces. Je ne voyais rien, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Toute seule je m'excitais. J'avais l'impression que les corps était toujours là, je pouvais presque les sentir. Je délirais tout simplement. Je sentis quelque chose me piquer, ma peur redoubla puis tout se calma. J'étais retournée dans un vrai sommeil de plomb bien réparateur.

Quelques jours plus tard je me réveillais pour de vrai. J'étais étrangement tranquille pour une fois. J'avais l'impression d'être en paix. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux. Ils mirent du temps avant de s'adapter à la lumière. Quand je pus afin voir net ce ne fut que pour voir un plafond blanc. Je tourna ma tête sur les coter. Mur blanc avec fenêtre au volet fermer et petite table de nuit blanche d'un coter et mur blanc avec une porte en bois et encore une petite table de nuit blanche de l'autre coter. Où étais-je ? Mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Je n'avais aucun souvenir. « Peut être que si je crie… » Pensais-je avec espoir. Mais je ne fis rien. Je me contentais de fixer mon regard au plafond. Mon cerveau était encore tout embrouiller et il y avait une partie en moi qui voulais rester dans cette état.

Du bruit se fit entendre. Cela provenait de l'extérieur, au-delà de ma porte en bois marron. Je distinguai d'abord des bruis de pas puis des petits rires niais que je détestais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ma tête était reposée sur l'oreiller, le regard vers le plafond. Deux jeunes gens, sûrement une femme et un homme aux voix, entrèrent.

- _Eh mais il y a quelqu'un ici _déclara avec un peu de stupeur l'homme.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour elle est dans le coma, elle ne risque pas de se réveiller maintenant… ni pendant… hihiiiii_

La phrase pleine de sous entendus me fit hérisser les poils sur la nuque. Ils ne comptaient pas faire ça ici… Il fallait que je les prévienne que j'étais bel et bien réveillé. Je voulus parler leur dire mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche qui restait hermétiquement fermée. Alors je pouvais tenter de me relever mais encore une fois ce fut impossible. Les deux tourtereaux continuaient leur affaire, allant de plus en plus loin dans les bruits. Je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est écouter. Heureusement les battements de plus en plus fort alertèrent la machine à la quel j'étais brancher.

_ - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Elle n'est pas en train de crever ?_ Demanda l'homme très intelligemment.

_ - Sort de là ! _S'écria la femme qui devait être une infirmière. Mr Medson va bientôt arriver !

Effectivement quelque instant après que la porte est claquée et d'autres personnes arrivèrent. Dont mon médecin ne pouvais je que supposer. Depuis les battements de mon cœur était revenue un peu plus à la normal. Ils échangèrent quelque parole avec que le mec en blanc ne penche de moi et ne remarque oh magie que mes yeux étaient ouverts. Il vérifia mes réflexes olfactifs qui marchaient très bien puis mes autres réflexes là c'était une autre histoire mais il conclue juste que mon long coma avait endolorie mes muscles et qu'il me faudrait quelque temps pour pouvoir me re-mouvoir comme avant.

Depuis tous les jours des infirmières passaient me parlaient, me lavaient (ce qui était une véritable honte pour moi…) me faisaient manger… J'avais l'impression de n'arriver à rien mais mon kiné qui lui aussi venait tous les jours m'assurait le contraire. Mais j'avais toujours le droit à de la morphine où quelque chose comme ça pour endormir la douleur, aussi bien moral que physique. Dès que celle-ci ne faisait plus effets des maux de tête horrible venait des tonnes d'images défilait que je ne voulais pas voir. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Les nuits sauf quand on m'endormait je faisais toujours le même rêve… où plutôt le même cauchemar.

Un jour que mon esprit n'était pas trop doper mais assez pour ne pas avoir mal je demanda à voir mes amies, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. C'est là que l'on m'apprit la nouvelle. Tous mort même mon cher Ron. Ce fut un coup très très dure pour moi. Je me créai un mur dans mon esprit, je ne voulais plus voir la réalité. J'étais coupée du reste du monde dans ma petite chambre d'hôpital. Mes seuls liens avec l'extérieure étaient mon kiné, mon psy (qui ne servait à rien car je ne parlais plus) et mes infirmières. Elles me racontaient tout ce qui ce passait dehors mais je n'écoutais pas.

Puis un jour sans prévenir le docteur m'annonça que maintenant j'aurais le droit à des visites. Le premier fut le premier ministre, toujours ce vieux empotant de Mr Fudge. Il avait réussit à bien tirer son épingle du jeu. En tout cas il m'apprit qu'il m'avait élevé au rang de « sauveuse », car il fallait bien une héroïne… Il m'apprit (pas vraiment grâce mes commères) qu'en Angleterre les manges-morts, surtout les jeunes étaient encore actif. Que la fin de Voldemort ne les avait pas arrêtée et qu'ils étaient juste moins organisés. D'où l'intérêt de l'héroïne… Ils menaient des petits combats contre les moldus où les sang de bourbe. Les rues n'étaient plus simples. Il m'expliqua en suite que si je pouvais faire un petit discourt quand je serais rétablie ça serait vraiment bien et utile. Lentement je détourna le regard de lui pour le reposer sur le parc que je voyais à travers la fenêtre. Tout ce là ne me regardait plus, j'avais trop donné.

Mais il fallait bien un jour que je sorte de l'hôpital. En tant que « sauveuse » j'avais le droit à quelque petit avantage tel qu'un immeuble en plein centre à coter du ministère. On m'obligea à apparaître à certaine fête et dîner. Je venais toujours sans rien dire. Je ne voulais plus me battre et je faisais ce que l'on me demandait tant que ce n'était pas de l'ouvrir.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois que la bataille avait eu lieu, 3 mois que j'étais réveillé et 3 mois que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et la situation de l'Angleterre n'avait toujours pas changée. Mais ma vie était monotone, je ne voulais toujours pas voir et me souvenir, j'avais toujours mes cauchemars et je me droguais toujours au médoc car c'était plus simple. Seulement voilà… un jour un jeune homme du nom de Malfoy se présenta à ma porte pour me faire une proposition. Ma vie allait de nouveau prendre un autre tournant.


End file.
